iDo The Impossible
by caraownsu25
Summary: Sam and Freddie have hated each other since they first met. Or have they? , when Carly thinks otherwise, is it up to her to get them together. Although she'll need some help...other then creddiers who doesn't love seddie :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**my FIRST fan fiction :) I hope it's...you know... decent.**

* * *

"SAM!", Freddie cries out as he storms down the stairs of Ridgeway Highschool.

"Sup, Fredward."

"Hi Freddie", the brunette choked out before her friends got into there usual banter.

"Sam I know it was you who switched my phone battery for a piece of BACON."

"Well I found it on the floor I wasn't gonna eat it", Sam stated in a of Matter-Of-Factly tone.

Thats what set it off, after that it was just yelling and talking over each other trying to prove there point, but much to Carly's dismay, she was trying to figure out if there even was a point to all this.

"YOU GUYSSS"

"WHAT?!" the bickering friends said in unison.

"Would you two like to give me a reason of why you two fight all the time?", Carly pleaded, hoping there was an answer to this that would clear her mind.

"He/she started it", they both mumbled under their breath.

"No, I mean like a REAL reason", Carly tried once more.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Like, I understand you guys never really got off on the right foot but, you guy are at least friends. So why do you guys always have to fight?"

"Umm..."Sam started, helplessly looking over at Freddie for help.

"I-I dont really know", Freddie fininshed.

"So you mean to tell me that theres NO reason you guys fight all the time?"

"Uhh....", Freddie said uncertain, while Sam just stood there looking like she was hiding something that mean more to her than her life.

Just as Carly was going to ask again, the bell rang.

"Bye Carls" Sam said quickly, with a flush of relief.

"See ya, Carly" Freddie said quickly before running off.

Carly just stood there, dumfounded, trying to figure out what was going on in her friends minds during all that_."Could the fight like that all the time becasue they __**LIKE **__each other..... Nahh"_

After about 1 minuet of looking down a blank hallway, Carly shrugged and quickly turned around, only to find a girl, a little over 2 inches taller than her, with thick tousled curly, auburn hair, and very made up dark eyes to be standing right behind her.

"Whacha thinking about?", the mystery girl asked.

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow my first fan fiction and already a cliffhanger.......sorry**

**Well btw ever read those story's where people self's into them and make them like, the coolest person ever?**

**Trust me I'm not trying to do that, but the definition I gave is what I look like, but the girl isn't me....I just didn't want to make up a whole new look for this person**

**I just always thought that if Sam and Freddie were to ever get together, they would need someones help..I already picked her name first and last.**

**BTW click that button for me.. down there in green writing, please, I can't reach it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THERE YA HAPPY**

**another chapter BTW the chapters will be short.**

* * *

**CARLYS POV (point of view)**

"Uh....who are you", I said in inconvenience.

"I will tell you that,....once you tell me what you thinking about", The girl said once again.

"Uh..I'd feel more comfortable if you tell me who you are".

"Ugh, im Amy Makkins (Mack-ins), I kinda specialize in getting people together", she said.

Right when she said that my eyes imediatly wided, "_can she read minds?"_

"Well.., i was just thinking that...",I started

"You want to get Sam and Freddie together, right?",she finnished with a slight bit of cnfidence in her voice.

"Uh yea, how'd you know?"

"I can tell by you expresions" the tall girl said in a Matter-of Factly tone.

"Oh..."_that answers my question._

"And I want to help you"

"Why?", I said unsure, on why this girl was so interested in this relationship.

'Cause ever since about...., a year ago, I've notices something bettween them, like, romantic tension when they talk to eachother, and I know if I just got them together with out telling you, you would FREAK out becasue you had no idea what just went on. And if I told you about it, you would have told me not to considering it was so... out of the question , so I had to wait until you figured it out yourself"

_Wow shes right "_ohhhh...OK then"

"Well? Are we gonna do this or not?"

"I-I guess but how?"I said.

"I'll have to come up with something...i"ll talk to you tommarow.

BYE.", and with that she ran off.

"Well.." I said to myself "I guess I'm not going insane."

* * *

**That was TERRIBLR 2nd chapter ITS MY FIRST**

**leave me alone**

**Please could you help me by clicking that green button down there I can't reach it my arms are too short. (there actulie pretty long im 5'5 1/2" but could you still click it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINNALLYY the 3rd**

**I have had this in my documents since like. I posted ch.2**

**althought the chapter SUCKED (like all of them do, and probably will, it just has was to much dioloug(god I still can't spell))**

**it was one of my better**

**btw I dont own iCarly, and if I did seddie woudn't be together, but you would know there feelings.**

"Hey Spencer", Carly said, as she walked throught the door.

"Hey kiddo, so how was school?", Spencer said, with an exausted tone.

He was working on another sculpture, to me it looked like a blob of clay at this moment, but I'm sure it will be something great....soon.

"Uhm...kinda akward, and weird.", Says Carly with a hint of suspence hoping spencer would ask why.

"why?"_ Oh, thank you._

"Some girl came up to me and asked me...", I said, shoving my backpack in a corner.

"Asked you what?"

"If I thought Sam and Freddie liked eachother.", Spencer smiled with a slight smirk.

"What did you sayyy.", Spencer asked, trailing the y's of his say.

"Uhm...kinda." I answerd, plopping down on the couch.

Before spencer could respond, I started "And she asked me if I wanted to help her try and get them you know...together." I looked up at him with slight curiosity of what he was going to say next.

"WHAT DID YOU SAYY!" He said again, with more excitement and curiousity in his voice.

"..yes?"

"HA" He said almost to quickly.

After that he started dancing around the room singing, I knew it, I knew it, over and over again.

"YOU KNEW WHAT." I screamed to get him to stop.

"That Sam and Freddie liked eachother?"

"I didn't?"

"I did ever since you, rudly, in the middle of my sentence blurted out, SAM AND FREDDIE KISSED!" Spencer yelled mocking Carly's girly voice.

"Well I'm sorry but, they just always hated eachother."

"Or so you thought." Spencer said in a teasing tone.

"Shut upp, well this "girl" still havent told me how."

Just suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Carly said.

Once she opended it, the girl Eh Hem, I mean Amy, came jumping through, bright eyed and bushy taled.

YO!" she said coming through with a shove.

"Thanks for asking if I could let you in." Carly mutterd quietly, under her breath.

"Sorry, I think I found of a way to get them together."

"Really how?", Carly said, finnaly sounding excited about it all.

"I dont know, help me." Amy said with a plop on the couch.

"Wait, how did you find out where I lived?..."

"Gibby told me." Amy said, like she should have know that already.

"Oh..Gibby..."

**The funny thing with this is, I was planning on having the was she found out where carly lived a secret but I thought gibby telling her was funnyer. ( YES I KNOW IT IS NOT A WORD)**

**Just follow Nike's slogan just like Tiger did :D**

**Just do it.**

**(i.e. REVIEW)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**ok btw untill the end theres not going to be alot of sam and or freddie dialoug**

**this is all your geting for a while**

**:D WAIT BETTER ^_^ **

(Freddie's POV)

Freddie sat on his bed, his back hitting the frame, pondering the quiestion Carly had asked earlier. "_Why do sam and I fight all the time? I know we never really liked each other but, we are friends. Right?"_ Just as the simple thought of him having feelings for Sam crossed him mind his heart started to beat and his eyes immediately widen. "Oh. My. God.......Nahh" he utterd quietly to himself trying to get the thought out of his head.

(Sam's POV)

Sam sat on her couch in akward position, thinking about the quiestion Carly had asked earlier. "_Why do Freddie and I fight all the time? I know hes a nub but, we are friends. Right?"_ Just as the simple thought of her having feelings for Freddie crossed her mind her heart started to beat and her eyes immediately widen. "Oh. My. God.......Nope not possible. Besides who fights when they like eachother." _"people who try to hide there feelings"_, Her concience started to argue with her."Shut up", She ended it.

**A/N**

**Yes it was suppose to be short, it's just Sam and Freddie's point of view of the whole thing**


End file.
